Blind Date?
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Hanya fictlet? Mungkin? Tentang kekesalan Jongin pada rencana super eww dari teman-temannya, pair? SomeoneXKai *mudah ditebak xD*, Uke!Kai, aku udah bilang loh, jadi gak terima protes masalah ini. arra? :3


_**Blind Date?**_

Its someone x Kai xD

.

OOC, Typo(s), bad language, ofc its SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI or whatev you call it~

.

**_Don't even try to read it if you don't like this fiction, I'll say it, IT'S FICTION WITH KAI UKE! I hope you understand it well~_**

.

**_Happy Reading U!KaiShippers xDD_**

.

* * *

Ini. Gila.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Jongin mendengus kasar. Ia terus mengutuk teman-temannya dalam hati dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas di dengar oleh anak berumur 10 tahun kebawah.

Ayolah, ini hari sabtu, dan, _yeah_, malam minggu tentu saja. Dan seharusnya ini menjadi hari paling indah untuk seorang Kim Jongin menghabiskan waktu dengan kasur dan selimut tercintanya, _yummy~_

Sayang, ia kini malah terdampar menyedihkan disini. Disebuah café hotel berbintang lima di tengah kota Seoul ini. Oh, tentu saja, _fuckin'-silly-idea_ ini berasal dari teman-temannya.

"Oh, Kim Jongin ku sayang~ berhentilah bersikap serius begitu, nikmati sebentar masa mudamu ini, aku janji ini akan jadi _blind date_ pertama dan terakhirmu."

_Well_, jujur saja, perkataan Baekhyun –salah satu temannya– itu tidak bisa mempengaruhi dirinya begitu saja. Tapi, _triple eww_, lebih baik ia mengikuti permintaan teman-temannya kali ini, itu lebih baik daripada ia terus dicekoki aegyo gagal –terutama milik Kris, temannya yang lain– dari mereka semua. Maka dengan berat hari, Jongin mengalah.

Minseok –temannya yang lain, lagi– bilang, partnernya tidak lain adalah sepupu dari Luhan –kekasih Minseok.

Dan Luhan, selaku orang yang mengenal _unknown guy_ ini, bilang, sepupunya itu menyebalkan –dalam taraf penilaian Luhan tentu, kulitnya seperti warna kertas –_well_, mungkin dia terlalu putih?, dan lebih terlihat seperti titisan _Asmodeus_ daripada manusia –err, Jongin tidak bisa berkomentar tentang yang satu itu.

Entah apa maksud dari perkataan Luhan. _Mungkin rusa jantan itu cemburu pada sepupunya itu? Atau memang itu kenyataan yang ada?_

Kening Jongin berkerut dengan wajah aneh. Bayangan bagaimana tampang si _unknown guy_ didalam kepalanya sungguh… _too weird_. _Hell yeah_, Jongin tidak mencoba munafik sama sekali, ia tentu masih menyukai namja yang, _well_, _good looking_. Sekalipun mereka mengatakan tidak, _it's a big liar bby~_ semua orang pasti menilai dari penampilan dulu bukan? Lagipula, bukankah ada yang bilang, dari mata turun ke hati? Sama saja dengan menilai penampilan luar dahulu baru kebagian yang lebih dalam lagi, benar? Dan Jongin mengerti itu dengan baik. Terimakasih.

Jika sepupu Luhan itu memang –_ugh_, jelek. Jongin akan menyesali keputusannya menolak Kyungsoo bulan lalu. Sepertinya namja manis pecinta masak dan bersuara indah itu akan lebih cocok bersamanya benar?

_Yeah,_ walaupun dengan itu berarti 'pergantian status' dirinya. Sekalipun Jongin belum pernah menjalin hubungan, baik dengan yeoja maupun namja, Jongin menyadari dirinya lebih suka memanjakan _disco stick_ pasangannya daripada memanjakan _disco stick _miliknya. _Well_, haya dengan mendengar cerita uh~ ah~ milik teman-temannya saja –FYI, _they all_ _pure bot_– Jongin dapat yakinkan, dia lebih suka 'dimanjakan'~

_Ugh_, rasanya ini sudah cukup lama dari waktu yang ditetapkan _matchmaker_ gadungan itu. Sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan _the unknown guy_ ini.

Cappuccino miliknya pun kini sudah hampir habis, _thanks god_, _waiters_ disini cukup _hawt_ dimata Jongin. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bahan tontonannya. Jika tidak, mungkin kini bibirnya sudah jatuh sampai ke lantai, oke berlebihan!

_Drrrtt~ Drrrtt~_

Jongin sedikit tersentak dari posisi duduknya saat merasakan getaran pelan dalam saku deminnya. Dengan cepat ia menraih benda persegi tipis itu.

_'1 New Massage!'_

_Pik!_

_'From : *unknown*_

_Subject : -_

_Jongin-sshi? Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus, ah, bisakah kau mengangkat tangan kananmu? Cukup banyak pengunjung disini.'_

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Tanpa membalas pesan yang sepertinya dari si _unknown guy _itu, Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan sambil matanya menelusuri sekeliling café yang cukup besar dan –baru ia sadari– ramai itu.

"Hai, errr, Jongin…sshi?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin kembali tersentak. Kali ini oleh suara datar dari belakang tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, entah kenapa, degup jantungnya terasa berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

Dan –

Siiing~

Tanpa sadar manik benih milik Jongin berbinar tertarik. _Gosh_! Namja dibelakangnya ini sungguh… _aw, so hawt~_

"K-kau…?" Jongin sedikit mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar bergetar gugup ini.

Namja _hawt_ itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku sepupu Luhan-hyung, namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun, kau pasti Kim Jongin, benar?"

Walaupun dengan wajah yang _flat_ begitu, namja _hawt_ bernama Sehun ini bisa membuat Jongin seolah tersihir. _Yeah,_ sepertinya Luhan benar soal titisan _Asmodeus_ itu, walaupun Jongin meyakini seratus –bahkan mungkin seribu? Sejuta?– persen bahwa Oh Sehun adalah _Luchifer _ tertampan yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. _Well_, terlalu berlebihan Kim Jongin~

"Jongin-sshi?"

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya –ugh, imut, diantara rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya, Jongin melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Sehun.

"_Well_, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku rasa aku tahu tempat yang lebih 'bagus' dan 'menarik' untuk melanjutkan –errr, _blind date_ kita ini, bagaimana?"

Entah memang Jongin yang terlalu terhanyut dalam _la la land_ miliknya atau memang ada nada gugup yang terlontar dari bibir namja _hawt_ ini?

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Jongin menjawab, "Tentu saja."

_Well,_ sepertinya Jongin harus menarik kata-katanya tadi, _fuckin'-silly-idea_ milik _matchmaker_ gadungan atau teman-temannya itu kini menjadi _the-perfect-idea-ever!_ _Too awesome_! Dan, _hell yeah,_ Jongin sama sekali tidak menyesal menolak Kyungsoo kemarin. Setidaknya, ada Sehun sekarang, benar?

END

* * *

hallooo ooooo~ xD

masih ada yang inget aku? QwQ

well, ini adalah ucapan permintaan maaf aku yang gak bisa melanjutkan ff lamaku dengan cepat, tugas numpuk, belum lagi UN yang siap menungguku april nanti QwQ

sekali lagi, MIANHAE, GOMEN, DUI BU QI, and anything you say it x''D

mungkin kedepannya aku bakal bikin ff gantung kaya gini aja x'''D

ah, terimakasih buat kakak rendi febrian, karyanya bagus banget lah, aku jadi dapet banyak ide bikin ff cuma bingung gimana ngerjainnya, ada yang berminat bantu aku? tinggal PM x'D

terimakasih yang mau mampir, review? bash? flame? aku terima dengan tangan terbuka~ ^^


End file.
